


bailarinas de papel

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: haiku [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Ballet, Gen, Red Room
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami





	bailarinas de papel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



A veces se mira en el espejo y no se reconoce. La persona que gira y gira en el estudio se convierte en una extraña, el cisne negro que llega del lago para arrebatarle su lugar en el ballet.

Natalia aprieta los dientes y endurece los músculos del torso hasta que le gritan que pare, sigue girando.

 

* * *

 

Cuando se sube en el escenario se transforma en Odette, en un cisne, y una vez en la calle, una anciana la persiguió durante dos calles llamándola, “¡Alioshka, Alioshka!”, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Es Natashenka para su vieja maestra de baile, Medvedeva para los críticos, una muñeca de papel que gira y gira para el público, pero cuando se mira al espejo, hay veces que no se encuentra.

 

* * *

 

Un día, se choca con una mujer en la calle. Los ramos de flores que lleva en los brazos se desparraman por la acera, un mar de rosas rojas sobre el cemento gris. Natalia se inclina, una disculpa en sus labios y la bolsa con la ropa de ballet colgando de forma incómoda de su hombro derecho, y la mujer sonríe de medio lado y le susurra al oído.

—Despierta, Romanova.

 

* * *

 

La vida de Natalia Medvedeva, bailarina, desaparece como un espejismo en el desierto, pero Natasha recuerda.

Se sigue buscando en los reflejos, y enderezando la columna y apretando el estómago cuando la cara que le devuelve la mirada la contempla como si fuera una extraña.

 

 


End file.
